What's Your Sign?
by Moonchild10
Summary: There is only one place that a daily horoscope can so greatly affect the sanity of a group of boys, and that is in Ouran Academy's third music room. Contains a little bit of Haruhi x everyone.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, and sadly I probably never will. Though if I did, it would probably turn out the same way as it is..._

_Well, this is an older fic that I just happened to come across in my journal. It's a little bit pointless, but I had fun with it. I may write a couple of chapters of follow-up if anyone ends up wanting to know what happens afterward XD I wrote this in the anime's style rather than the manga's.  
_

_Enjoy?  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_Where is it? Aries, Aries, Aries!?_

In the sunny silence of the lazy Saturday morning, Tamaki's fingers moved like quicksilvers across the newsprint as he searched madly for that magic word. "Where are you!?" he shouted in frustration. Several of the maids jumped at his shout, and from behind where the blonde sat scanning the paper with reckless abandon, Kyouya pushed his glasses up onto his nose and sighed.

"Tamaki, you know as well as I do that we are going to be late for school. What in the world are you looking for?" the dark-haired teenager was on the edge of a temper flare, and onlookers less dense than Tamaki would have recognized the telltale vein pulsing in his temple, or perhaps the irritated flare to his nostrils. Tamaki, however, was both oblivious and steadfast, and he searched frantically on for the cluster of words that so cruelly eluded him.

"My horoscope!" the blonde gasped, raised blue-purple eyes up to meet his friend's face. Kyouya was beginning to suspect Tamaki of being crazy (well, far from _beginning_, actually), and this was the icing on the cake. "I can't find it!"

With careful deliberation, Kyouya moved over to the fretting Prince and bent over his shoulder to get a better look at the newspaper. It was with a heavy sigh that he lowered his hand, one finger touching a spot on the page. "There. There it is. At the _top_, Tamaki. The very first one." The word **Aries** was almost blindingly bold, and for a moment Kyouya wondered how in the world Tamaki had missed it at all.

"Oh… silly me," Tamaki seemed to be pushing away a small wave of embarrassment, and Kyouya straightened his tie compulsively.

"Come on now. You've found it. Now let's get going so we can at least make it to school before the last bell…" Kyouya was beginning to wish he had not let Tamaki talk him into having his driver swing by and pick the blonde up so they could ride to school together. In fact, for a moment he wished Tamaki had never transferred to Ouran in the first place…

"We're not going to be late, Kyouya! We're still way ahead of schedule, in fact. Perhaps your watch is wrong? And besides, I still have to _read_ it!" Tamaki exclaimed with a dramatic flourish, and held the paper up in front of him grandly. Kyouya's watch was _never_ wrong, but he knew it would be pointless to tell him this. Instead, Kyouya yawned lightly and glanced with little interest at the **Scorpio** horoscope.

_You will find yourself in dire need of relaxation today, but a friend will make it worth your while. Scorpio women should beware of a stranger who is not what he appears, but Scorpio men should not be afraid to take that first plunge into new love, as the rewards will outweigh the setbacks._

Kyouya shrugged and glanced again at his watch. It was 7:20, and classes would not start until 8:00. Tamaki had been right, but nothing could possibly be gained by telling him this. It would only make the other boy more cocky, and Kyouya certainly wasn't in the mood to deal with any of _that_. His nerves were already worn thin and the day had barely even started. Perhaps his horoscope was correct in saying that he was in dire need of relaxation. _"I can only hope it's not Tamaki who tries to make it worth my while…"_ he thought dryly, irritably smoothing invisible wrinkles from his blazer.

Suddenly a small, strangled squeal erupted from the human volcano that was the aforementioned blonde, and it took all of Kyouya's self-control, gained over years and years acting as the potential future heir to the Ootori family, not to jump a foot in the air. Slowly, he chanced a glance at Tamaki, who now had the newspaper clutched against his chest, a look of glazed bliss in his eyes. Kyouya was briefly reminded of a filled doughnut.

"Kyouya! Oh, Kyouya, listen to this!" Tamaki gushed, pulling the newspaper away from his chest and clearing his throat grandly as he began to read. "Today your happiness will be greatly affected by the actions of an Aquarius!" he glanced up at Kyouya, presumably to see if the dark-haired teenager shared his excitement.

"And?" Kyouya was unimpressed, and he could see Tamaki falter slightly.

"So _Haruhi_ is an Aquarius, Kyouya!" Tamaki threw one hand happily into the air. "And listen to the rest! It says 'Aries men should note that this is the perfect time to divulge all of those long-hidden feelings to ensure that the heart is unburdened for the spring'! Don't you see, Kyouya?" when Kyouya gave him a blank look in return, Tamaki continued. "My horoscope is telling me that today is the day to reveal my feelings to Haruhi and learn how she feels in return!"

"Today is also the day that my driver has been waiting outside for the past twenty minutes…" Kyouya replied impatiently, reaching out and grabbing overly-superstitious blonde's wrist. He could not explain the slight burning sensation that took over his stomach as Tamaki mentioned divulging his feeling toward Haruhi.

"You don't need to use _force_ on me, Kyouya!" Tamaki said, obviously appalled. He pulled his wrist from the other boy's grip and massaged it with a flourish. Kyouya gritted his teeth and allowed a sigh to escape. "You could simply say 'let's go', and I would jump at your request!"

"I'd be more inclined to believe that it I hadn't been asking all along," Kyouya muttered, too quietly for Tamaki to hear. He headed for the front doors and Tamaki was quickly on his heels, babbling excitedly as they stepped into the fresh morning sunshine. Kyouya still could not shake the strange feeling, and it gnawed at him unpleasantly all the way to the school, drowning out Tamaki's excited chatter.

Could this be _jealousy_?

**XXX**

"Oi Kaoru, look at this," Hikaru, sprawled over the back seat of the limo, waved the newspaper clipping at his brother. "That newspaper article we're supposed to bring in for Current Events has the horoscope section on the back. You think those are funny, right?"

"Yeah, I do," surprised his brother had remembered this insignificant detail he had mentioned the week before, Kaoru slid across the seat to him and peered down at the paper. Muted sunlight slanted across it through the tinted window, making it an effortless read. "Should we see what ours says?"

"Might as well… it might help with how _boring_ this ride has been so far." Hikaru yawned, stretching leisurely and unconsciously hooking an arm around his brother's shoulders. He flipped the article concerning the recent reinstating of Yuzuru Suoh as the superintendent over, revealing the astrology section. "Let's see…" Kaoru's eyes scanned the paper for the word **Gemini**, and the two of them seemed to find it at the same time, their simultaneous shout of 'aha!' echoing through the confines of the limousine's seating area.

"While a chance encounter with a Scorpio or Taurus may greatly impact your mood today, it will be an Aquarius who holds most power over your feelings. You should heed any advice spoken by a Pisces very closely," Kaoru read aloud, shrugging slightly. "I don't know, does that make any sense?"

"Not really. Oh, and you forgot this part… 'Gemini men should be careful not to be stingy with their affections if they wish to retain control of their situation'. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Beats me…" Kaoru let a loud sigh escape, leaning back on his seat. "But those get more far-out every time we read them." Dropping the thought, he sat back and let the scenery fly by the window, lulling him into an early-morning haze. However, the thought in his mind was exactly the same as that in his brother's; maybe there was something to this prediction after all?

**XXX**

"Haaaaaaaru-chan! Good morning!" the loud shout set Haruhi off balance, and she was forced to grab hold of the nearest firm surface to keep from toppling over at Hunny's overwhelming greeting. The surface, it turned out, was Mori's arm, and he lifted her up and set her back on her feet, this time in a steadier position. It took Haruhi a moment to regain her bearings.

"Thanks, Mori-sempai," she managed to say, compulsively brushing dust from her uniform from the near-fall. The tall male nodded in acknowledgement, and she could see the ghost of a fond smile cross his lips. "And good morning, Hunny-sempai."

"You're just in time, Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, waving his small arms from his place at his favorite table. There was a small plate of cake set out before him, but in his lap was a colorful magazine opened up to a glossy spread of assorted pictures and text boxes. "The new issue of the Host Club's magazine is out!"

"We have a magazine?" Haruhi asked weakly, dropping her bag beside the table. She was beginning to think coming to the music room before class had been a bad idea. There was nearly a half hour before class, but she could have easily killed the time wandering through the halls. It wasn't too late to escape now…

"It has all the club members' horoscopes for today and the next few weeks in it, Haru-chan! It's so neat! Nyaaaa!" Hunny wiggled around a bit and took a large bite of cake. "For today, they're the same ones as in the newspaper! Mine says that I'm going to need to make sure to give any advice I have today and not be afraid to say what I mean, and Takashi's said something about comforting people in their time of need today! Want to know yours?"

"Not really…" Haruhi told him, offering the tiny blonde a small smile. "I don't really… um…" seeing his face fall, she tripped on her words, struggling desperately for something consoling to say. "I didn't want you to have to read it out loud, that's all!"

"Oh," Hunny shrugged. "Haru-chan, I don't mind reading it at all!"

"Er… alright," Haruhi replied awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "Then go ahead, Hunny-sempai."

"Okay!" Hunny cleared his throat in a dramatic way that reminded her disturbingly of Tamaki and held the magazine up in front of him. The lurid hot pink volume looked oversized in his tiny hands. "Ooh, Haru-chan is an Aquarius! Okay, let's see! Ready, Haru-chan? It says 'Use caution when dealing with the feelings of others, because they are move fragile than they appear!"

"Um… alright. Thanks, Hunny-sempai," Haruhi gave the boy a small smile, and he clapped his hands. "Where's everybody else?"

Haruhi was soon to regret that question, because it was answered by the sound of those pastel pink double doors flying open, and by the sight of Tamaki's bright figure bursting into the room, clutching a crumpled newspaper in his hand. Kyouya followed behind him, silent and irritated.

"Haru-hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" the blonde shouted as he entered the music room, and Haruhi jumped. There was a look of almost mad excitement in his eyes as he came toward her, and she managed to remember to put her hands up before her as a kind of shield.

"Good morning, Tamaki-sempai…" she muttered, backing up as he advanced on her.

"Oh, and it _is_ a good morning! A glorious morning!" Tamaki took her hands (much to her dismay, as they had been her only means of protection from a sudden attack of affection) carefully in his own. "Oh, Haruhi, the day has finally come!"

"What?" Haruhi blinked slightly a took a step back, but Tamaki moved with her. He was considerably more overwhelming this morning than usual, and she was slightly afraid of what might happen. "Is it picture day?"

"Tamaki, you should really think through this…" Kyouya began, but Tamaki was in too charged of a state to listen to him.

"No Haruhi, it's not picture day! It's the day that I finally tell you that I lo--"

"Hold it right there, tono!" the doors burst open a second time, and this time the twins came into the room with a kind of warlike determination etched onto their faces. Tamaki looked alarmed for a moment as they moved over to him, and it was at this moment that Haruhi became truly, genuinely at a loss for what was happening. "We're not letting Haruhi go without a fight!"

Tamaki looked blank for a moment, and then horrified. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know what we're talking about!" Hikaru said. He looked smug, and Tamaki flushed red in the face with a mixture of horror and embarrassment, but stood his ground. "We're talking about what you were just about to confess to Haruhi!"

"That's none of your business!" Tamaki's indigo eyes were wide, close to bulging out of his head.

"Yes it is, because you know just as well as we do that Hikaru and I feel the same way!" Kaoru moved forward to stand beside his brother. "We've come to an agreement that we won't have a problem sharing her with each other, but we _do_ have a problem with sharing her with you!"

"Wait, wait! I have some advice!" Hunny promptly leaped down from the table he was sitting on and scampered over to the group. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan, Haru-chan probably doesn't want to be _shared_!" the small blonde pointed out, grabbing hold of Haruhi's arm. "She needs one special person to make her happy!" he beamed brightly at the others. "And Usa-chan and I are very good at making girls happy!"

"Are you trying to say that you think _you_ would be a better choice for Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, taking Haruhi's hand out of Tamaki's grip.

"Well of course, Hika-chan!" Hunny said, both innocent and confident in his words. "Because I wouldn't be fighting with Tama-chan about it all the time!"

"Mitsukuni…" Mori's voice held a warning note to it, and Hunny looked up at him warily. "This isn't a good idea."

"But I love her too, Takashi!" Hunny argued in a slightly squeaky voice, grabbing the front of the taller boy's shirt. "And I know you feel the same way! You could hug Haru-chan all you wanted if I was the one who got to be her boyfriend!" he could tell Mori wavered at this.

"The only reason I'd be fighting with Tamaki about is he's too thick-skulled to get the fact that he's lost! He'd just keep trying!"

"I haven't lost, Hikaru…" Tamaki sounded slightly dangerous as he spoke the words, and for a moment and he the elder twin shared a rather combative look.

"Perhaps you should consider that maybe Haruhi would prefer someone who isn't an idiot?" Kyouya spoke for the second time that morning from his place at the edge of the little group, and all eyes turned on him.

"Idiot!?" Tamaki's voice was full of despair, and he looked at Kyouya with a kind of anguish in his trembling eyes. "You really… think that?" Kyouya didn't answer. His only response was those delicate fingers pushing his glasses back up into place as he watched Tamaki rather curiously. "I'm not an idiot, Kyouya! And I'm deeply wounded that you think such a thing!"

"Maybe it's because it's true!" Hikaru, whose expression betrayed his frustration, seemed to be speaking more out of annoyance than spite, but Tamaki gasped anyway. For another long, tense moment, he and Hikaru locked eyes, and the tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Um… Hikaru? Tamaki?" Kaoru asked finally.

"What?"

"Haruhi's gone…"

"_WHAT?"_ the word was spoken simultaneously, and almost immediately all heads turned to see Haruhi disappearing through the double doors. Instantly, panic set in.

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry!" Tamaki wailed, running after her.

"Oh no you don't, tono!" Hikaru shouted, following the blonde.

"Hikaru, wait!" Kaoru shook his head in irritation and followed his brother.

"Haru-chan, I'll share my cake with you!" Hunny promised loudly, rushing after the group. Mori made a small sound of resignation and followed his cousin, and Kyouya sighed softly, readjusting his glasses.

In the hallway, Umehito Nekozawa pressed himself flat against the wall to avoid being trampled by Haruhi, who rushed by at a breakneck speed, dropping her books in a trail behind her down the hallway.

"Sorry, Nekozawa-sempai!" the shouted as she passed, and Nekozawa looked up to see Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori all chasing after her with Kyouya following them at a leisurely pace. Nekozawa sighed and made his way toward the Black Magic Club room, shaking his head slightly. All in all, he couldn't really bring himself to be surprised at the events he had just witnessed.

After all, it was little more than a normal day in the life of the Host Club.


End file.
